


Suffer with Me

by seventhprince03



Category: Bleach
Genre: Haircuts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhprince03/pseuds/seventhprince03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a normal morning for our self proclaimed god, Sousuke Aizen, first thing he realized  after waking up on his Queen size bed is the fact that his scalp can somehow feel the cold air of Las Noches which he never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It is a normal morning for our self proclaimed god, Sousuke Aizen, first thing he realized after waking up on his Queen size bed is the fact that his scalp can somehow feel the cold air of Las Noches which he never felt before. The King of Hueco Mundo rolled out of his bed lazily and he used his Shunpo just to reach his bathroom. The self proclaimed god sat into his fancy bathtub, wasting his precious time. Meanwhile, the Espada are impatiently waiting for him to arrive at the venue.

“Hmmmm” Aizen was about to shampoo his hair when he cannot feel the soft curly brown hair he prided himself of. He tried to soothe his hair again alas, he cannot feel that soft curly chocolate brown hair of his. He rushed into the full body mirror inside his bathroom when he stared at his own reflection, his eyes widened in horror upon seeing his hair is no more. He rinse his body and he put on his own uniform. Aizen pace back and forth while thinking that this is all a dream however, a sudden knock brought him into realization that all of this is happening to him, A king of Hueco mundo. Crestfallen, he turned around to meet the silver head Shinigami who peek his head into Aizen’s door. 

“Taichou? If you don't go into the meeting hall now then the kids will destro---“ His eyes widened upon seeing his ‘king’. His fox like grin practically grew wider if that is even possible, almost reaching into his ear. “Taichou” 

“Gin” Aizen is screaming internally because of all people here in Hueco Mundo why does it have to be Gin to see him first.

“Taichou is that a new hair style? Anyway the kids are already impatient” Gin being the Shinigami menace, dragged Aizen into the throne room. “Neh that style looks good on you. Just ask Szayel to help yah later”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

-Espada Meeting hall-  
After each “children” of Aizen take their seat, they quietly waited for him until they had realize that their king is THREE HOURS LATE. 

“Lord Aizen is late again” Zommari mumbled under his breath as they wait ‘patiently’ for their King to arrive. Earlier this week, Aizen made it clear that each Espada must attend every gathering which of course earned a violent reaction into each of the Espada.

“Hah?! Who cares! Lemme go out of this room!” Nnoitra propped his feet into the table which hit the pink haired menace’s hand.

“Hmmm~ Will you remove your filthy feet into the table Jiruga” Szayelapporo said while grinning dangerously. He is calculating how to torture this oversized spoon.

“Heh and what can you do to me octava?” Nnoitra’s piano-like teeth shining in a predatory manner. He is eyeing the pink head arrancar mockingly. 

“Oh my~ if not for me, You will never get a chance to get rid off of the former Tercera or so you forgot?” He push his glasses-like mask using his left forefinger giving him a dangerous aura which someone made everyone in the room to avoid joining their petty quarrel. 

Before Nnoitra can run his tongue further, the Primera glared at the two and he slightly increase his reiatsu causing for the duo to shut up. “Much better. I am tired so you better shut up” He scratched the back of his head upon yawning.

“Tired?! All you do is sleep sleep and sleep!” Grimjoww snapped back towards his superior. A frown adorning his face.

“Trash” Ulquiorra mumbled under his breath. He is sitting patiently and emotionless into his chair, waiting for his beloved master and king.

“W-what was that BASTARD?!” The sexta roared angrily. He glared at the Quatro and he launch a punch only to be stop by the Primera. Segundo Espada, Baranggan mumbled insults towards his younger comrades while Aaroniero, who is using Kaein Shiba’s form, shake his head in exasperation. Meanwhile Yammy and Hallibel stared blankly into the thin air whilst their “siblings” keeps on annoying one another.

Before the Espada can murder each other, Gin appeared at the head of the table, wide grin is adorning his fox-like features. “If you are done with the niceties, please seat properly cause Aizen-taichou will enter five seconds from now. As if on cue, Aizen entered the meeting hall, behind him is Tousen, the justice freak. Everyone in the room especially the Espada blink several times when they realize that their king/creator/father/lord is bald. 

“Hahahahahaha what the fuck happened?!” Of course, being the black sheep of the group, Grimmjow laugh so hard, his right hand banging the table while his left hand holding his stomach.

“Pfffftttt Aizen-sama… pffftttt nice hairdo!” Nnoitra chimed in, the spoon head laugh hysterically which earned a kick from the Hallibel, who is grinning under her hallow mask.

“Serves you right imbecile” Barrangan mumbled mockingly from his chair. The former king mumbling about ugly bald and stupid Shinigami.

 

But what surprise everyone is the chuckling Ulquiorra and a wide awake Starrk who is snickering at their “father” 

“May I ask what happened Lord Aizen?” Zommari composed himself before asking the king. Next to him, is the overly curious Szayelaporro who is beaming happily from his chair. Wide grin flustered across his face. 

Aizen gritted his teeth out of frustration, he increases his reiatsu which caused for everyone to keep quiet. He cleared his throat as he speaks “Well, good morning to you too my dearest Espada. You see, someone has the guts to make a prank out of me in which cost me my hair. What was that Grimmjow?” Pale eyebrow increasing slightly when he heard a muffled laugh however, the bubblegum blue haired Arrancar shut his mouth upon sensing the impending wrath of their “father”. “As I was saying awhile ago before some of you rudely laugh, someone has the guts to make fun of me” Venom is lacing into his words.

“Oh wow, if you don’t mind me clarifying one thing, you are suspecting that one of us did that to you , Aizen-sama?” The octava asked with precision on his tone. 

“Heh? The only imbecile, I know that will do that to you, Aizen-sama, right Sexta?” Nnoitra’s pointed accusingly towards the blue panther. 

“Damn you! There's no way I can make any chemical substances to pull a prank like that!” Grimmjow defended himself then he pointed at the pink haired menace who is enjoying the whole show before he was drag back again.

“I would appreciate it if you would stop using that presumptuous tone of yours Grimmjow. I may be a scientist however, I have not signed my death wish yet” Szayel responded with ease. He is sure that he is not the one who did that to their lord.

“Hah?!Aren't you a researcher/Scientist freak who loves playing with chemicals?!” Grimmjow snapped back not holding back any sign of disgust towards the fellow Espada.

“As I said while ago, I am blameless into this matter. One more thing, how did you know that the cause of Aizen-sama’s baldness is a chemical? My~Looks like someone is really guilty here” Szayel verbally fired back to his superior. 

 

Although half amuse at the bickering of the young Espada, Aizen’s displeasure is reeking into his own Reiatsu. He shut the two arrancar by literally choking them with his spiritual pressure and when the two are breathless, he smiled at everyone in the table after lowering his reiatsu.”Since some of your siblings find my predicament amusing enough for them to outwardly laugh, I would like to tell you that today onwards, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and you too Starrk will share my predicament at hand” All of the amuse grin from all the espada fell into a frown upon hearing such horrible punishment. The four Espada who were punished will shave their head bald. Meanwhile, the remaining unharmed gulped nervously.

“Hey! It wasn't my fault that you got bald!” Sexta roared from his seat which earned a glare from the self proclaimed god. 

“Why is pinky not going to be punish?!” Nnotira pointed accusingly towards the slender espada

“Trash” Ulquiorra mumbled upon insulting Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Meanwhile, Starrk just shrugged everything off and he fell asleep.

“Szayelaporro, I want you to find the culprit and if you fail to do so, you'll suffer the same punishment as that of your brothers. As for you, Grimmjow and you too Nnoitra, I will extend your punishment until to your fraccions . One more thing, if you have anything to say again, I will be parading you around Hueco Mundo bald and naked” Aizen dismiss everyone in the room except for Gin and Szayelaporro.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

When the meeting hall is fully abandoned aside for Szayel, Aizen and Gin, the lord of Hueco Mundo beckons for the two of them to sit, Gin wasting no time sit into Ulquiorra’s seat, his fox-like grin never fadingbhis lips. While Szayelaporro silently sit into Grimmjow’s seat. 

“Taichou why did you allowed everyone to leave except for the two not us?” Gin propped himself into the empty chair of Ulquiorra meanwhile, Szayel is unconsciously chewing his bottom lip, he is half curious and half scared of whatever his lord will tell them. If Grimmjow is correct that the cause of Aizen’s baldness is a chemical then he will definitely going to answer for Aizen. Szayelaporro gulp nervously while uncomfortably fidgeting in his chair.

“Szayelaporro Granz, I will only ask this once. If you lie to me, you will get your punishment from Tousen. Are you the one who put a chemical into my shampoo?” Aizen’s warm silky voice coating the impending danger, his warm brown eyes staring coldly towards the younger male. 

“I-I” He flinched when Aizen called his fullname again which signals him of the excruciating pain if he choose to lie “I don't know who put my chemical that I named, shine like a bulb in your shampoo m’lord! I swear it wasn't me!” Szayel was flabbergasted at how his newly made chemical was mixed into their creator's shampoo. He is not even sure WHEN it was stolen. He was too busy lately to even bother checking into his stocks of chemicals then suddenly he glared at Gin. “You!” he hissed angrily when Gin’s baby blue eyes sparkling with playfulness.

“Now now you don’t have to shout and didn't your parents tell you that it is rude to point at another individual?” The sly Shinigami’s grin is excruciatingly annoying the Espada scientist. 

“I know it was YOU! Two days ago, someone invaded my private quarters! I remember now! I saw YOU in the cctv! I just forgot to tell Aizen-sama because I have more important projects that needs my proper concentration” A frown adorning his serine features. He wants to slap this imbecile for dragging him into this mess. One day he will strap the silver head Shinigami into one of his dissecting table. He will definitely torture the poor soul.

Meanwhile, Aizen’s left eyebrow twitches upon hearing his Espada and Gin accusing and denying whatever mischievous actions they did to him. As much as he wants to enjoy the bickering of the two menace, he cannot force himself the whole verbal war because he is after all the victim and he never appreciate it when he is a victim. He prefers it if he is the one who annoy others than the other way around. His reiatsu increases in a few minutes to stop the silver and pink haired menace from killing each other. He sigh in exasperation at how this whole thing gives him a headache. 

“You two will suffer the punishment of your undesirable action towards me” Aizen smiled in a very caring manner which made the two imbeciles to shudder. Whether it is from the fear or weather they don’t know but one thing is for sure, the chance that the former is the reason is quite high. 

Szayelaporro fix his glasses hollow mask using his index finger before answering in a sweet sultry tone “If I may speak for myself Aizen-sama, I do believe that I am innocent since I am not the one who mixed the chemical into your shampoo. True, I was the creator of the chemical however, I am not the one who recklessly pull a prank on you and thus, punishing me is quite unreasonable” A strong kick in the shin made him yelp. He glared at the one kicked him. Aizen stared at Szayelaporro for several minutes as if contemplating on his next move.

“You may be correct however, how come you became this reckless as to let someone to snatch an important chemical? You are accountable too for letting someone to stole some dangerous chemicals into your laboratory. I am highly disappointed with you Szayelaporro” Aizen said in his smooth fatherly tone that fool no one. Gin snickered in a haughty way however, before he can run his silver tongue, Aizen raised his left hand to stop him.

“I am disappointed on you too Gin. I know that you love playing games because boredom is killing you but it doesn't give you the right to play those tricks on me. As a punishment for the two of you, You will do whatever I will say and if one of you disagrees with me, I will triple your punishment” His chocolate brown hair narrowing at his two mischievous children which made them gulp nervously yet they nod their head in agreement. Aizen smiled in his fatherly yet creepy way. “Szayelaporro, I want you to make another set of the chemicals that Gin mixed with my shampoo. Make as many as you can. I will only give you a week.As for you, Gin, I want you to stay away from Szayel’s laboratory”

“If you may allow me to ask, why would I have to make another batch of that chemical?” He knows that questioning Aizen is quite dangerous especially one that he is pissed off but his curiosity keeps on bugging him. 

“I would like to give our friends in Soul Society and Human World some gifts that they will never forget. I want both of you to meet me in my private quarters two days from now, same time as of today” Aizen’s reiatsu is fluctuating in a dangerous way. A mischievous smile painted across his lips. Szayel and Gin stared at one another before they shrug together. “You are dismiss now” They rush for the door as fast as they can, leaving Aizen sitting alone. 

Szayel uses a Sonido to reach the “common room” for the Espada to fetch some important ingredient for his project before going back to his beloved laboratory, he cussed when he clash into someone, he hiss angrily as he pick himself into the floor. “Are you blind?!” He snarled not even knowing who is the imbecile who bump into him. 

“Unfortunately, I am blind and that's not how you talk to others Szayel Aporro Granz” Tousen backlash to the younger male who somehow fidgeting in his place. He can hear the other Espada snickering in the background 

“Please forgive me Lord Tousen, it wasn't my intention to show you such unforgivable attitude” Szayelaporro rolled his eyes internally, his words are void of any sincerity on them. “If you may please move aside, I have other business in whig Aizen-sama is expecting two day from now” As if on understanding the justice-freak nod his head and he walk back to where Wonderweiss is sitting. Szayel clicked his tongue in annoyance then he rush to the cabinet to get the ingredients for the chemical that Aizen wants. Once he gather everything, he lock himself in his laboratory for two whole days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
